No Need For a Day With Mihoshi
by ZenithMarkeese
Summary: A story about a day with Mihoshi from a Kiyone perspective. I tried to emulate the series on this one.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This originally was going to be part of a series of Tenchi fanfics that  
i was going to name Tenchi Dimension. So far it's not going to happen though since  
i'm currently working on Gundam Wing: Third Act.  
P.S. I do not own Tenchis Muyo or any of the characters except for the guy with blue  
hair in the story. If I could i would but how much would could a would chuck chuck if a   
would chuck could chuck wood? (and yes this makie no sense very much! 100%!)  
  
NO NEED FOR A DAY WITH MIHOSHI  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Mihoshi woke as the 6.a.m train rolled by the house. Drifting back to sleep she a few  
seconds later, rolled over on top of Kiyone.  
  
"MEHOSHI!!!!! GET! OFF!" yelled Kiyone, rolling Mihoshi off her. Sitting up she  
could see that the blonde haired Mihoshi was still sleeping soundly.   
"Arrrrgh!" Kiyone groaned under her breathe as she fell backwards onto her pillow.  
Turning her head she looked at the alarm clock on the floor next to herself and Mihoshi,  
it was already six o' five, five minutes before it would ring. Deciding against trying   
to get back to sleep she got up and walked into the bathroom.  
Still sleeping in the other room Mihoshi heard the water run as Kiyone stepped into the   
shower. "Kiyone.. could you turn off the rain? Tenchi will get wet.." she murmured, while  
next to her the alarm clock rang out. Waiting for about a minute before peeking her head  
around the corner of the door, Kiyone saw that Mihoshi was still sleeping soundly, even   
with the alarm clock going off less then an inch from her head.  
Angrily grabbing a towel off the bathroom rack, Kiyone stomped out into the main area and  
hit the alarm's off button. Looking at her sleeping partner for a moment she bent over   
and, grumbling for a moment, cupped her hands over her mouth. "MIHOSHIIIIII! GET UP!"   
Seeing her still not moving Kiyone kicked the small bed, at which, Mihoshi just flipped  
over and let out a small snore. Picking Mihoshi up and slinging her over her shoulder   
Kiyone brought Mihoshi into the bathroom and propped her up on the small toilet near the   
entrance. Turning the facet of the shower to cold and letting it run for awhile she   
heaved Mihoshi, still in her pajama's, into the now ice cold shower.  
  
After a moment of fidgeting Mihoshi woke up, and looking around for a moment,   
turned to Kiyone with a confused look on her face, "Kiyone, why am I in the shower?"   
Looking at her expression for a moment, Kiyone rubbed her own forehead and then with out  
answering Mihoshi's question went into the main room to make their beds. In the bathroom  
looking around confused for a little while longer, Mihoshi pulled herself off of the   
bottom of the shower. Then after a few moments of trying to remember which way to turn   
the handle to get warm water, she took her shower.  
  
Finishing a few minutes later she wrapped herself in a towel and stepped out into  
the main room where Kiyone was just finishing rolling up Mihoshi's bed. Turning to a   
small window on one of the room's walls, Kiyone activated a dimensional portal that had   
been given to them as a housewarming gift from Washu. Handing Mihoshi her clothes from the  
portal, Kiyone shook her head as she remembered how Mihoshi had accidentally gotten stuck  
in it just yesterday. It had taken her an hour to find out were she had gone and by the   
time she got Mihoshi out they had been already late for work.  
  
Walking into the kitchen area and setting her clothes on a chair Mihoshi heard   
Kiyone call from the main room, "Now remember Mihoshi its your day to do coffee, alright?"  
Turning and looking around the kitchen Mihoshi spotted the coffee maker and with a,   
"Right Kiyone" in reply hopped over to the machine. Grabbing the pot off its stand she   
filled it with water and set it back down on the counter while she went into the cupboard   
for the in-sta coffee.  
  
Popping her head around the corner of the door while she put on her boots, Kiyone  
said somewhat angrily, "Now remember Mihoshi, the ON button is the one on the right!"   
Trying to acknowledge Kiyone with a salute Mihoshi spun around knocking a pan off of a   
nearby rack with her hand. Trying to catch it as it dropped she tripped over a power cord  
on the floor and flailing her arms fell to the ground, the pot hitting her on the head a  
split second later. Shaking her head Kiyone walked back into the main room.  
  
"Ouch." said Mihoshi still lying on the ground.  
  
After a minute or so she got up rubbing her head. Grabbing the in-sta coffee bag,  
she mixed the coffee and put it on the burner, walking into the main area Kiyone looked up  
from tying her shoes as Mihoshi entered. Squinting her eyes as if studying her she finally  
asked, "Did you, remember to turn it on Mihoshi?"  
  
Putting her finger to her chin, Mihoshi thought for a few moments and then giggled,  
"Whoops, sorry Kiyone!" and then bouncing back into the kitchen she hit the ON button.   
Stepping back into the main room Mihoshi dressed as Kiyone went into the kitchen and came   
back with some rice cakes and noodles from the pantry.  
  
Smelling the noodles Mihoshi stood up and clasping her hands together ran over to   
the small table in the middle of the room wearing only one of her boots. Setting the food   
down on the table Kiyone looked over her shoulder at Mihoshi, "Mihoshi would you please go  
and get the coffee."  
  
Snapping out of her food daze Mihoshi snapped her boot and sock together and   
saluted, "Right Kiyone!" Running back into the kitchen she poured two cups from the pot   
and walked back into the main room. As she approached the table where Kiyone was now sitting  
the 6:25a.m. train roared by the building, turning to look in the direction of the noise   
Mihoshi tripped over her untied shoelace. "Wooah!" cried out Mihoshi as she plummeted   
forward losing her grip on the two cups, one of which landed on Kiyone's lap and the other   
on her own head. Looking up from the floor she saw Kiyone jump up in surprise and then   
pause for a moment.  
  
"MEHOSHI!" yelled Kiyone her eyes where shut she clenched her fist hard enough for  
it to start shaking. Opening her eyes and looking down at Mihoshi on the floor she   
continued, "Not only do you spill coffee on me! But, it isn't even luke warm! I told you   
to hit the ON button!"  
  
Looking up at Kiyone her eyes watering more from the cup of coffee on her head then  
being yelled at, Mihoshi sniffed, "But Kiyone I did just as you said!" Getting up off the   
floor she pulled the coffee cup off the top of her head and went into the kitchen, wiping   
off her pants Kiyone followed. Inside the kitchen Mihoshi was looking at the coffee pot.   
Pointing at the ON button that was clearly depressed she turned to her, "See I did press   
the button Kiyone!" She scratched the back of her head and looked around. "I wonder what   
happened?"  
  
Behind her Kiyone slapped her forehead and pointed towards the wall. Turning Mihoshi   
saw that the cord she had tripped over earlier had been the one plugged into the coffee pots   
and had popped out of the wall socket.   
Turning to the living room, Kiyone said to Mihoshi over her shoulder, "Come on and finish   
getting dressed, were going to be late," she sighed and bowed her head "again. I'm going to   
go change."  
  
After Kiyone left, Mihoshi plugged the pot back in and went to change completely   
forgetting that she had left the pot's on button depressed. By the time that she had her boots   
on and tied Kiyone had finished changing. Looking at the clock and seeing how late they were   
late Kiyone grabbed Mihoshi's hand a dragged her as fast as she could out of the house.  
************************************************************************  
  
"WaAAAIIITTT!" Yelled Mihoshi as she ran down the stairs of the tram station. Reaching  
the bottom of the stairs she put on a burst of speed trying to catch her ride before it left,  
but after taking three steps she tripped over someone else's shoes. Pulling herself up off   
the pavement, her face red from the impact, she saw the tram she was trying to catch pullout.  
Staring after it for a few moments, her hands clenched together in her lap and eyes   
moistening, she let out a high-pitched wail. "Waaaaaaaahhhh! Now how are we going to get to   
work?!?!"  
  
Next to her the man whose shoes she had tripped over bent down next to her as Kiyone,  
panting from her efforts to catch up, entered the station. "Ma'am, are you ok?" Looking   
over at him, Mihoshi suddenly realized that most of the station was looking at her with   
confused expressions.  
  
Leaping to her feet, she started rubbing the back of her head nervously, "Ah yeah..  
its just.. ah.. I missed.. Oh I'm so embarrassed.. It's just my.. oh.."  
  
"Sorry," Said Kiyone coming up behind the man, "She does this a lot, I'm afraid."   
She rubbed her forehead as, in front of them, Mihoshi still tried to explain herself, not   
even noticing Kiyone.  
  
The man scratched the back of his head, "This is normal?"  
  
Kiyone nodded her head sadly, then without looking up yelled, "MIHOSHI!" Startled   
by the noise Mihoshi fell over backwards.  
  
"Oh, hi Kiyone!" said Mihoshi tilting her head and smiling. "I didn't see you   
there." Giggling she got back up on her feet and looked around absent-mindedly as the   
station turned back to normal.  
  
Clenching her teeth Kiyone pulled a tram schedule out of her back pocket. Unfolding   
the small packet she started looking for the next available ride, but stopped as she   
realized that Mihoshi's head was hunched over her shoulder. As calmly as she could she   
turned to look at her blonde companion.  
  
"Mihoshi?"  
  
"Yeah, Kiyone." asked Mihoshi.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Huh?" Mihoshi said looking confused.  
  
Kiyone's body trembled as she held back yelling at her friend, "Well what ever you  
were doing stop it. OK?"  
  
Mihoshi scratched the back of her head for a moment and then tilting her head smiled,  
"Sure thing Kiyone." At this Kiyone sighed and turning back around began reading through   
the schedule. Behind her Mihoshi looked around for a second and then smiling pulled a little  
fuzzy ball out of her back pocket. Playing with it for a moment she activated a switch on  
its side that activated the small Galaxy Police materializer inside of it, changing its  
shape into the form of a large rubex cube. Twisting the cube at random, she tried to find  
the correct sequence to get a piece of bubblegum, all the while an assortment of objects  
appeared in the air, and dropped to the ground with a clatter.  
  
Finally finding what she needed Kiyone turned slightly to Mihoshi and called out,   
"Come on Mihoshi, this way." before running off down the platform. Stowing the materializer  
in her pocket after giving it one last final twist, Mihoshi started off after Kiyone only  
to trip, a moment later, on one of the fallen objects on the floor. Getting up she started  
running again, rubbing her head, as unbeknownst to either of them a large object   
materialized on the tracks.  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Gee, Kiyone I thought you were going to leave me behind there for a moment!"  
breathing heavily Mihoshi caught up with Kiyone just as she was getting on the tram.  
Kiyone tilted her head and smiled, her face flushed with embarrassment, "Sorry Mihoshi.   
I didn't want to miss the car, were late enough as it is." Finding a seat near the back   
of the tram she motioned for Mihoshi to sit down. And then pulling a small watch out of   
her pocket checked the time. "Make that really late enough as it is."  
  
"Really?" said Mihoshi leaning forward to see the time only to be pushed over as   
a large man in a trench coat passed by. Knocking the watch out of Kiyone's hand as she fell  
out of her seat, she looked up at her and smiled. "Sorry Kiyone." At this Kiyone just sank  
down in her seat and sighed.  
  
"It's ok Mihoshi." said Kiyone shutting her eyes as Mihoshi started looking around  
on the floor for the watch.  
  
"Is this what your looking." said a voice next to her. Looking up Mihoshi saw a man  
with long blue hair holding up Kiyone's watch.  
  
Mihoshi grabbed the watch from and clasped it between her hands excitedly. "Oh, thank  
you."  
  
The man smiled and sat back down, "So where are you off to." he asked.  
  
Giving back Kiyone her watch Mihoshi turned around and smiled. "To the Misato area.  
Me and Kiyone are going to the fifth day of our.." she paused and put her finger to her chin  
as she counted and then turned back cheerful for remembering, "Seventeenth job this month!"  
  
Next to her Kiyone turned angrily, "Do you have to tell everyone you meet that!"  
  
Mihoshi bent her head, "Sorry Kiyone," she suddenly cheered up and jumped up and down  
in her seat, "It's just I'm so excited. We've never kept a job this long before."  
  
Kiyone sighed angrily at this and slumped back into her seat. Across from them the man  
shook his head as the tram started to move. The intercom came on with an electric buzz.   
"Everyone please remain seated please, the first stop will be the Yagomato area." The speaker  
finished and then with a click went silent. A few seconds later the tram stopped.  
  
Mihoshi turned confused to Kiyone, "What's going on Kiyone?"   
  
Kiyone shrugged and looked out the window trying to catch a glimpse of what was  
happening. Outside she could see someone get out of the drivers seat, "Looks like the Drivers  
getting out."  
  
"Really? Let me see!" said Mihoshi climbing over Kiyone's head and blocking her vision.  
"Where!?"  
  
Pushing Mihoshi forward, and off her head, Kiyone pointed towards the side of the   
track. A little boy on the platform stopped and giggled as Mihoshi pushed her face into the   
glass in the hopes to see what was going.  
  
"I dont c anyting, Kiyone." said Mihoshi pressing harder in to the glass, Kiyone just  
rubbed her forehead as she felt another of her headaches coming on. After a few minutes the   
driver re-entered the tram and the intercom flickered back on.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting folks, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer.  
There's a..er.. Cow... on the..er tracks." at this the intercom turned off and the tram went  
silent in surprise, in the back a man leaning over to look at the speaker fell over.  
  
Next to them the man with the blue hair laughed, and grabbing a metal stick that was   
lying next to him, ran out. The last thing Mihoshi heard from him as he sprang out the door   
was, "I have got to see this!" Throughout the tram many of the people where looking at each   
other confused.  
  
"Did he say COW!" "...and here I thought I got away form this sorta thing movin away   
from those farms!" "Is he serious?"  
  
Looking around, Mihoshi tried to grasp the situation for a moment and then turned to   
Kiyone her brow furrowed, "Kiyone what's a.. cow?"  
  
Kiyone sighed and slumped down further in to her seat, "Remember those large animals  
in the farm that we worked on last month."  
  
Mihoshi nodded, "Uh huh."  
  
Kiyone looked down at her watch, "Well, that's a cow."  
  
Mihoshi's mouth opened in surprise, "OH! I didn't know they had those in the city!"  
  
Kiyone shook her head, "They don't. I wonder how.." suddenly she sat up right   
remembering something. Turning to Mihoshi she put out her hand and carefully asked, "Mihoshi   
can I have your materializer for a moment." Mihoshi nodded and then after a few moments pulled  
the small fluff ball out of her pocket.  
  
Taking the ball Kiyone hit the small transformation button on it's side. After a few   
twists she called up a small veiwscreen on top of it with the history of it's use. Arriving   
at the record for the day she ran through it reading aloud, "Let's see now. Toothbrush,   
hairbrush, GP pen, tea bag, belt, one red sock one blue...." suddenly she stopped and looked  
up. A vein throbbed in her forehead as she turned to Mihoshi who by now was looking out the  
far window at a flock of birds. "MIIIHOSHIII!" Kiyone clenched her fist as her partner turned.  
Shoving the cube into her hands, Kiyone pointed at the last object in the entry. Flashing in  
red was a single word, "COW."  
  
Mihoshi closed her eyes and smiled, "Sorry Kiyone!" her cheeks grew red with   
embarrassment.  
  
Kiyone continued looking at her for a moment grinding her teeth and then with another  
sigh fell back against the window and sadly looked out at the people milling around. "I give  
up."  
************************************************************************  
  
It took the driver and a small group of volunteers ten minutes after that to get the  
cow off the tracks and another thirty minutes to travel from the station to the Misato area.  
As the tram slowed to a halt Kiyone gave Mihoshi a small shake to wake her up. Blinking,  
Mihoshi looked around for a second and then realizing where they were scooted out into the   
aisle. Following her Kiyone looked at her watch, the two of them were now twenty minute late  
for their job.  
  
"Come on Mihoshi, we have to hurry now." said Kiyone grabbing a hold of the sleeve of  
Mihoshi's pink sweater. "We've already been late for each of the five days working here! I  
don't think that Mrs. Yubesahye will be to pleased that were late again." After a few minutes  
of flat out running they finally reached their destination, the Misato area preschool, and  
just as Kiyone expected Mrs. Yubesahye was waiting for them at the front of the building.  
  
Trying to catch their breathes they both walked up to the front steps, "We're sorry  
miss," said Kiyone bowing and then seeing that Mihoshi was just standing there pushed her  
into a bow too, "There was an unforeseen development and we..."  
  
"There's ALWAYS an 'unforeseen development with you two!" Said Mrs. yubesahye cutting  
off Kiyone. "This is the SIXTHED time this week that you've been late! I'm afraid that I have  
no choice but to tell you that if you make one more mistake I'll have to let you go. I  
honestly can't have two unreliable people running this place now can I?"  
  
Kiyone stood up from her bow and nodded, "I understand Mrs. Yubesahye. I'll try my  
best to keep out of trouble."  
  
"Me too!" said Mihoshi giving her a salute, "I give you my word as a Galaxy Poliee...."  
  
Kiyone gave her quick a kick to the leg. "Miiihoshiii!" said Kiyone angrily trying to  
get her to keep quiet.  
  
"Oh! Right! Sorry." whispered Mihoshi blushing a bit with embarrassment. Mrs.  
Yubesahye looked at the two confused for a moment and then went inside. Mihoshi walked in   
to the building happily with Kiyone following her rubbing her for head.  
  
"Hi Miss. Eyona and Miss. Mihoshi!" said a little girl running up and hugging Kiyone's  
leg.  
  
"Good morning Usagi." said Kiyone bending down and tussling the girls blonde hair.  
"And how are you today?"  
  
"I'm good!" said the little girl smiling while nearly hopping up and down. "Are you  
gonna read another story today?"  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi smiled at this, for the past few days they had been reading from  
a book of fairytales. "Sure kiddo." said Kiyone giving the girls hair another rub and then  
gently pushed her off ahead of them into the main room.  
  
"Hey Kiyone! Can you read the one about the wolf again!" said Mihoshi.  
  
Kioyne shook her head, "No, we've already read that one this week."  
  
Mihoshi continued to look at Kiyone giving her puppy dog eyes before whining, "Pleease  
Kiyone."  
  
The vein in Kiyone's head throbbed as she clenched her, turning to Mihoshi her teeth  
bared, "I said NO Mihoshi!" She turned away angrily. "And that's final!" Ten minutes later in  
front of the class she reread the wolf story to the class as Mihoshi listened in the back.  
************************************************************************  
  
"See and if you glue this here..." said the young boy as he showed Mihoshi how to   
finish a model plane.  
  
"Wow!" said Mihoshi over the boys shoulder. "Your really good at this!"  
  
The boy looked up at her and smiled, "So do you get it now?"  
  
Mihoshi looked at the plane for a moment with confusion, "Ah.."  
  
The boys grin grew wider, "You don't get?"  
  
Mihoshi continued to stare at the model, "Ehh.."  
  
The boy fell over giggling as Kiyone approached the table. Looking at Mihoshi confused  
face and the laughing boy for a few seconds she scratched her head, "What's so funny?"  
  
Mihoshi looked up at Kiyone appearing even more confused, "I don't know Kiyone."  
  
Boy stopped laughing for a moment, "Here I'll show you!" Turning to Mihoshi he pointed  
at the plane, "Mihoshi do you understand what I was showing you now?"  
  
Mihoshi looked at the plane seemingly getting more confused by the moment. "Ahhh.."  
Immediately the boy fell over laughing, Kiyone herself had to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Mihoshi?" said Kiyone carefully trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, Kiyone."  
  
Kiyone took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking, "I have to run to the supply  
room for a few minutes. Would you look over the class for me for a little bit."  
  
Mihoshi smiled and tilted her head, "Sure I can do that!"   
  
Kiyone stood there for a minute as if she was suddenly going to decide against it and  
then seeming to ease up walked out into the hallway. After she left the boy tried to show  
Mihoshi a few more times how to put the model together before she finally gave up.  
  
"Miss. Mihoshi?" said Usagi coming up and tugging on her leg. "Where's Miss. Eyona."  
  
"Why, what's the matter." asked Mihoshi bending down next to the little girl.  
  
"Wellll..." Started the little girl looking down at her feet seeming to consider if she  
should tell her. "Kevin put Miss. Barbie down the toilet again and.."  
  
"Oh, I can fix this!" said Mihoshi standing up and happily pulling a GP all in one tool  
from her belt. All around the room the students heads suddenly shot up, two of them fell over  
and one in the back even began to cry.  
  
"No, wait." said the little girl grabbing a hold of Mihoshi's pant leg trying to stop  
her. "Kiyone can do it! Really I can wait!"  
  
Mihoshi smiled and disentached the girls hands from her leg, "Its alright, I can do it!"  
She tussled Usagi's hair and then headed happily towards the bathroom, as she entered she  
turned around, "Now you just wait right there and I'll be back with Miss. Barbie!" As her  
head disappeared into the bathroom Usagi shook her head and sighed before going back to her  
seat.   
  
Inside the bathroom Mihoshi hit a button on her tool that changed it into a plunger.  
"Well this should be simple!" she said to her self. "Hey! Maybe Kiyone and I should be  
plumbers! I'm sure we could do that!" After a few minutes of using the plunger she realized  
that she wasn't getting anywhere. Bending down she hit a key on the tool causing it's shape  
to change to that of a cylinder with a cone on the top of it all about the same size of a pen.  
"Hmmm maybe if I take this off." Touching the tip of the pen to the back pipe there was a  
spark of electricity and then an explosion. Called to attention by the smoke wafting from  
the room the students all lined up along side the door.  
  
"How she blow up tha bathroom?" "Was that a bomb?" "What happened?"  
  
Next to the toilet Mihoshi just sat there still surprised by the explosion, her face  
black with soot, blinking and coughing up a cloud of smoke. Then something caught her eye,  
the toilet suddenly began shaking violently, rattling against the tile floor. "Uh oh." said  
Mihoshi backing up, suddenly with a spout of water the toilet flew through the doorway, in  
between the two lines of kids and into the far wall. Cracks spread out from where it embedded  
itself in the wall. The students all stood there staring while Mihoshi suddenly realized that  
the sink was now spurting out water.  
  
"Ah... you kids stay out here while I take care of this. OK?" said Mihoshi grinning  
nervously. Shutting the door behind her, she looked around. The room was rapidly filling up  
with water as the hole where the toilet was and the sink, spouted out water. Pulling out a  
roll of duct tape she tried taping the hole over to stop the flow, and for a few seconds the  
water did stop. Soon though the water pressure was too strong for the tape to stop, causing  
it to bulge and then expand, growing larger and larger until it filled the room. Backing up   
into one of the few empty spaces left Mihoshi crouched and covered her head.  
  
Outside Kiyone came into the main room and stopped. Dropping the supplies to the floor  
she gasped as she saw the toilet embedded in the wall. Standing transfixed for a moment she  
shook her head clear and then clenched her fist, the vein in her forehead throbbing. Turning  
to the kids she calmed herself enough to talk to them, "Where's Mihoshi?" The kids, still  
standing in the door turned and still wide eyed with shock pointed to the bathroom door where  
water was leaking out through the crack in the bottom.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Stomping over to the doorway Kiyone could hear a loud creaking noise like something  
just about to break. All of the kids backed away from the door. Grabbing the doorknob Kiyone  
pushed in and banged her head as the door suddenly stopped as it hit something.  
  
"Mihoshi! You better not be.." Kiyone started, but was interrupted as a loud POP!  
came from the bathroom. With a gush of gallons upon gallons of water the door was blown off  
its hinges carrying Kiyone along with it as the water rushed out.  
  
"Waaaaahhhh!" Mihoshi screamed as she was carried out on her back in the water. She  
landed hard on her butt as the wave subsided. Rubbing her back Mihoshi realized she had  
landed on the broken door.  
  
"Mihoshi get off!" said a muffled voice causing Mihoshi to jump.  
  
"Kiyone? Is that you?" She looked around confused. "Where are you?"  
  
Beneath her the door began shaking, "Down here! Now get off!"  
  
Obeying Mihoshi leaped off the door, pushing hard Kiyone tipped the offending object  
over and layed there panting. Looking worried, Mihoshi bent over beside her, "Are you ok  
Kiyone? You don't look so good."  
  
A vein throbbing in her forehead Kiyone suddenly sat up right and grabbed Mihoshi's  
shoulders, "Am I ok? Am I OK? What the heck did you do Mihoshi!"  
  
"I just wanted to help Kiyone!" said Mihoshi. "And then the explosion happened and...  
and... Waaaaaaahhhh!" Suddenly sitting upright and clasping her hands in her lap Mihoshi  
broke into tears. Kiyone layed back down and groaned while massaging her sore forehead.  
  
At the door they heard a gasp causing both Kiyone and Mihoshi to turn around in  
surprise. Looking in shock at the water-logged room was Miss. Yubesahye, "What the heck   
happened here!" The students sitting around the room, completely soaked, all pointed at   
Kiyone and Mihoshi. Seeing this Miss. Yubesahye stood up straight and with head both   
trembling and red from anger pointed at the door. "That's it! Get out! Your both fired!"   
************************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe you did that." Said Kiyone still dwelling on the subject since  
they had left the school half an hour ago.  
  
Mihoshi hung bent over her arms dangling, the two of them had been walking around  
the Misato area and where now in the Misato Park. All around them where trees, structures,  
beautiful flowers lined the curved road. "I know. I'm sorry Kiyone." Said Mihoshi, she  
looked up and her voice became pleading. "Can't we take a break from walking though? I'm   
sooooo tired!"  
  
Kiyone sighed, "Sure, why not? We don't have anything better to do." She looked   
around and spotted a bench, sitting down she kicked back her feet and put her hands behind  
her head.   
  
Next to her Mihoshi sat down, tired from the days work and the walk that had followed.  
she felt sleep approach and tried to stave it off for a little while and then finally her  
eyes shut.  
  
"You know Mihoshi lunch is in another hour or so maybe if we stopped by Tenchi's  
early today we can get a bit to eat!" She checked her watch, it was nearly ten-thirty. "What  
do you think Mihoshi? Mihoshi?" Kiyone looked over Mihoshi's shoulder and found her deep in  
sleep mumbling something about eggplants and arrests, just looking at her made Kiyone yawn.  
Stretching out on the bench Kiyone layed back herself and shut her eyes sleepily, "Well when  
in Jurai do as the Juraians." After a few moments she fell a sleep.  
************************************************************************  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
"Freeze Mister Eggplant!" Yelled Mihoshi as she ran after the huge purple vegetable  
that she had been chasing for what seemed like hours. Firing a few shots from her pistols   
she dove at it catching it around the knees. Immediately it crumpled to the ground, its arms   
flailing wildly. Pulling out her handcuffs she brought its arms up around its back and cuffed  
them. "There! You won't be spoiling anymore soups, Mister Eggplant." Immediately a bunch of   
men in leotards, business shirts and cop hats came along.  
  
The leader who had red skin came up to her as two of the lower class police officers   
lifted up the Eggplant and threw it into a padded wagon. "Good job first class sergeant Mihoshi!  
We couldn't have done it with out you!"  
  
Mihoshi saluted him and then walked over to the wagon and slammed the door shut, "It   
was nothing commander! All in a days work."  
  
Suddenly Kiyone came running up waving her hands, "Mihoshi! Mihoshi! MIHO---"  
  
"--SHI! Wake up. I forgot to set my watch! Its almost twelve!" yelled Kiyone shaking   
Mihoshi's shoulder. Almost immediately Mihoshi sat bolt upright.  
  
"Its almost twelve!" she stood up and started running, "They have lunch at twelve!"  
  
Catching up with Mihoshi Kiyone nodded, "I know we have to hurry! Come on this way!"   
Kiyone cut across an empty stretch of grass, within a few moments they were out on the street,  
in another five minutes they were already out of the Misato district and onto one of the dirt  
paths on the out skirts of town. Part of the reason that they had picked the job at the school  
was because of its closeness to the Tenchi household, the edge of town it's only a half hours  
walk, only half a mile. The two of them managed to sprint it in under fifteen minutes.  
  
Arriving at the house Kiyone knocked on the door and after a few seconds they heard   
Tenchi behind the door and a "One moment!" as the lock was turned. Opening up the door Tenchi  
smiled, "Oh Kiyone, Miho..." He frowned. "Are you too OK?" both of them were breathing hard  
from the run.  
  
Kiyone leaned against the frame trying to keep from falling over, looking up she shook  
her head, "It's OK we just ran up from the Misato area."  
  
"The whole way?" Kiyone and Mihoshi nodded.  
  
Mihoshi sat down on the front step, "Yeah we were fired early today so we'd though we'd  
stop by for lunch."  
  
Tenchi looked at Mihoshi for a moment and then at Kiyone, "You two got fired? Again?!"  
  
Kiyone looked over at Mihoshi but was too tired to be angry instead she just looked up   
at Tenchi again, "Do you mind if we come in?"  
  
Tenchi suddenly realized he was blocking the doorway, "Oh! Ah.. sure. He walked back  
into the house and after the two entered shut the door. Almost immediately the two of them  
kicked off their shoes in the hallway and slumped into the big blue couch in the main room.   
  
At the small table at the back of the room Ryoko and Aeyka were fighting over a dinner  
roll. "It's mine Ryoko! I saw you steal three of them earlier!"  
  
Ryoko smiled at this, "Look who's speaking Princess. Aren't you just a litttttle selfish  
for some one who's supposed to have a royal upbringing."  
  
Immediately Aeyka backed up, but still held her grip on the roll. Blinking for a second  
she let out one of her high pitched laughs, "Now Ryoko what type of Princess would I be if I  
let you eat this last fattening roll. After all one of the royal family of Jurai should always  
keep a look out for the welfare of the those lower then her."  
  
"Oh yay Princess! I'm not the one who you should be worrying about, after all aren't you  
the one getting a little pudgy around the waist? Right Tenchi?" Turning around she saw Tenchi  
backing up. With the usual accompanying sound she teleported behind him and wrapped her arms  
and tail around him. Twiddling a finger across his chest she tried to look innocent, "You know  
Tenchi she's had two rolls already and a second helping of soup and that's not very fitting  
for the royal princess of Jurai now is it?"  
  
Aeyka's face turned bright red, "Tha..tha..that's not true!" she stood up and looked  
angrily at Ryoko.  
  
"Are you calling me a liar Aeyka?" small bolts of electricity lashed out in the air  
around Ryoko as she released Tenchi.  
  
Aeyka's shield flared up sending the napkins on the table fluttering across the room.  
"That I am Demon!"  
  
"Alright that's it!"  
  
Seeing Ryoko pull back her hands to gather an energy blast Kiyone pulled Mihoshi's arm   
as she took for cover, across from them she could see Tenchi doing likewise, "Get down,   
Mihoshi!"  
  
"What Kiyone?" said the blonde, turning just as Ryoko's energy blast hit Aeyka's shield.  
For a split second everything grew quiet as the air in the room was sucked towards the blast  
and then in a flash of red and blue white the room flared up. Caught in the blast, Mihoshi was  
thrown off the couch and landed upside down next to the living room's TV.  
  
Peeking over the edge of the couch Kiyone could see the unconscious forms of Aeyka and  
Ryoko lying in the middle of a large burnt section of the room. Turning back to Mihoshi she  
could see that her partner wasn't much better off.  
  
Just now the door to Washu's lab opened and the red haired scientist popped her head  
out. Stepping out into the dining room and over the bodies of Ryoko and Aeyka she picked up   
the last remaining roll and sat down. Taking a bite she turned to the kitchen and said, "Great  
rolls Sasami." Just then the table collapsed.  
************************************************************************  
  
It took Tenchi, Kiyone and Sasami half an hour to get the two rooms back into useable   
shape at which time Kiyone's stomach was beginning to rumble do to lack of food. Noticing this   
Sasami's frowned, "Oh I'm sorry Kiyone. You came all this way for lunch and we have you cleaning  
up the house." Grabbing her hand Sasami sat her down on the couch. "You wait right here, I'm   
sure there's something in the fridge left over that I can make for you."  
  
Laying her head back on the couch Kiyone turned to say her thanks, but Sasami had   
already gone into the kitchen. Sitting down on the small chair next to the sofa Tenchi let out   
a sigh. "I'm sorry Kiyone I guess we haven't been a very good host have we?"  
  
Kiyone smiled at this, "Don't worry Tenchi by now I'm getting use to this."  
  
Tenchi smiled back, "I guess you kind of have to."   
  
"Ouch. Ouch. Ouch." Behind them Mihoshi came down the stairs to the second floor from   
washing her face. She had a large bump on her head from hitting the floor after the initial   
blast.  
  
Turning around Kiyone glared at her, "Mihoshi! I told you to leave that alone!"  
  
"Sorry Kiyone." Mihoshi looked guiltily at her, but only a few seconds later was already  
rubbing it.  
  
Grumbling under her breath Kiyone was just about to tell her to stop again when the GP   
alarm went off on her watch. Skimming over the details she looked up, "Sorry Tenchi duty calls.   
Come on Mihoshi we've got to get going."  
  
"But I'm hungry Kiyone!" Mihoshi started to cry.  
  
"Now Mihoshi!' Yelled Kiyone grabbing the blonde by the ear . Peeking her head around   
the door she waved good-bye as they left. A little while later Tenchi left for the Misato   
shrine.  
  
A few minutes after the group left Sasami came out of the kitchen with a pan full of   
stuffed rolls. Looking back and forth she sighed and furrowed her brow, "Where'd everybody go?"   
On the floor next to her Ryoko let out a loud snore…  
************************************************************************  
  
"Yeiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" screamed Mihoshi covering her head as the monster leaped.   
Instinctively she lashed out with the left arm of her battle suit.  
  
Immediately the monster went flying.  
  
"Good job Mihoshi!" called out Kiyone as she chambered a round in her galaxy police   
handgun. Approaching the monster carefully she slapped a pair of handcuffs on the things wrists.   
A large bump was now appearing on its forehead where Mihoshi had punched it.  
  
"Thank you so much young ladies." Said the old woman that had given out the distress   
call. "I was just turning on the middle ring of Saturn and I hit this darn thing here." She   
pointed at the large hairy beast on the floor. It was starting to drool.  
  
"Your very lucky Mam that we were able to respond so ." Kiyone replied. Suddenly she   
realized that Mihoshi was still crouched over and hiding her head.  
  
"I..i….is the monster gone Ki….ki…..Kiyone?" asked the scared blonde girl.  
  
"Yes Mihoshi." Kiyone sighed as she rubbed her forehead.  
  
The old lady just smiled as Mihoshi got up and looked around frightened, apparently   
totally oblivious to the blonde police officer. Reaching into her pocket she brought out a small   
purse and turned to Kiyone. "Here let me reward you two girls! Now lets see…….."  
  
"That's ok madam we where just doing our job." Kiyone looked away from the old woman for   
a little bit as Mihoshi walked up to the unconscious monster. Taking a small pipe the blonde   
poked the thing in the back and jumped backwards as the creature twinged.  
  
"Oh but I insist!" said the old lady. Kiyone turned back and grimaced as the lady   
started pulling nickels and quarters out of her purse. A few minutes later the Kiyone and   
Mihoshi dragged the monster into their ships cryo storage unit while carrying two five pound   
bags of nickels and pennies.  
  
"I'm glad that's over, Kiyone!" said Mihoshi slumping down in her seat in the cockpit.  
  
"Definitely." Said Kiyone sitting down next her partner. Checking her watch she could   
see that they had been gone for 7 hours due to this distress call. It had taken them a long   
time to find the creature in the old ladies ship. "Lets head back and see if Sasami still has   
lunch for us."  
  
"Ahhh.. Wouldn't that be more dinner now Kiyone?" said the blonde as they backed up the   
space ship from Neptune's orbit.  
  
"That's besides the point Mihoshi." Said Kiyone. She sighed and slipped down her chair   
a little. "Besides all I want to do is eat something."  
  
"Me too….." Mihoshi said. At the thought of food her stomach rumbled. For the next few   
minutes the spaceship was quiet as it approached Earth's atmosphere and descended. Floating it   
over the Masaki household for a moment they exited the spaceship using the transporter. Kiyone   
activated the autopilot to submerge it back into the lake a few seconds later.  
  
"Let's go and see if there's and food Mihoshi……..?!?" Kiyone turned to look at her   
partner only to find that she had disappeared already. Following the blondes lead she walked   
around the side of the house and knocked on the front door. Before she could finish knocking   
the door opened and she had to stop herself from accidentally hitting the small figure in the   
doorway.  
  
"Kiyone I'm glad that you're here!" said Washu smiling up at her. "Come on in I'm just   
about to unveil my latest invention!" As the Red haired scientist turned around and walked into   
the house Kiyone followed her not sure if this was such a good idea or not.  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Well I'm sure you all want to know what I have for you today!" said Washu standing in   
the front of the room. Behind her was her rather long and large invention covered by a tarp.  
  
Ryoko yawned from her spot on the couch while she swirled her finger in a bowl of sake.   
"Yeah where really ecstatic."  
  
"Honestly Miss. Ryoko!" said Ayeka angrily from the opposite end of the couch..  
  
"Ah hush it princess." Said Ryoko not even bothering to look at her. "Unless it's a   
bottle of tea under there I'm betting this is a waste of my time."  
  
"Why I never!" stammered Ayeka.  
  
""Ryoko! Ayeka!" Tenchi yelled at the two before turning to Washu. "Sorry Washu, I'm   
sure they didn't mean anything."  
  
"Don't worry about it Tenchi!" said Washu cocking her head sideways and smiling. "After   
all this is the big day I get to show you all these!" Pulling a small remote out of her pants   
pocket she hit a button. Suddenly the tarp was pulled back and Confetti and balloons were shot   
into the air.  
  
Everyone gapped for a second and then fell over. Washu just continued smiling.  
  
Pulling himself back up by using the couch as leverage Tenchi stared at a complete set   
of robotic duplicates of them. "What, what is that!"  
  
"Simple Tenchi, I figured that with all the things that seem to happen to us we should   
have replacements for us if we need to leave." Walking over to the Washu duplicate she placed   
her hand on its shoulder. "These are basically our backups."  
  
Ayeka walked up to her duplicate and looked it up and down. "This doesn't look like me   
at all! It's atrocious!"  
  
Ryoko floated up besides her and shook her head. "I agree it is atrocious Princess, but   
as for the looks I think she got them to a tee!"  
  
"Why you little!" said Ayeka.  
  
"Why you little!" said the robot Ayeka surprising the real Ayeka enough to make her   
fall over. The eyes flickered open as Washu activated the rest of them.  
  
"Ahhhh Washu do you think this is a good idea….." said Tenchi stepping back as the robot   
Washu opened its eyes.  
  
"Its fine Tenchi!" said Washu smiling as the rest of the group walked over to meet their   
counter parts. "These duplicates are no more dangerous then the originals!"   
  
"I'm hungry." Said the robot Mihoshi suddenly.  
  
Tenchi sighed, "That's what I was afraid of."  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with that Tenchi." Said Ryoko Teleporting behind him and   
wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She layed her head on his shoulders and looked up at   
his face. "I mean couldn't we use an extra me around the house?"  
  
"Ryoko! Release him this instance1" Said the two Ayeka's simultaneously. Tenchi   
grimaced. This was exactly what he was afraid of.  
  
"OR what princesses?" Ryoko said tauntingly hugging Tenchi closer to him.  
  
"Ryoko!" Yelled Tenchi struggling out of her grasp.  
  
"What I was doing anything wrong now was I Tenchi?" Ryoko looked at him giving him the   
best innocent girl face she could muster.  
  
Tenchi ignored her and went and sat down on the couch with a sigh. Stretching out his   
arm he felt someone sitting next to him. Looking over next to him he saw the Robot Tenchi in   
the same position.  
  
"Well hello there." It said smiling at him. Scurrying away the real Tenchi fell over  
backwards try to get over the couches hand rest.  
  
Over on the other side of the room Kiyone was having similar reservations as she   
watched the Robot Mihoshi and the real Mihoshi stare at each other. The real Mihoshi blinked   
and then laughed. "I guess you win!"  
  
"I guess so!" said the robot Mihoshi. The two Kiyones sighed and then looked at each   
other. Suddenly the Robot Ryoko came flying over and knocked over the two of them.  
  
"You take that back Ryoko's!" yelled the two Ayeka's.  
  
Getting back up the Robot Ryoko was joined as the real Ryoko teleported besides her.   
"Gonna have to make us Princesses."  
  
"Why you ill-mannered demon!" yelled the two Ayeka's charging after the two Ryoko's   
their magical force fields flashing. At the last second the two Ryoko's teleported out of the   
way.  
  
"Hey you two stop that!" Yelled Washu running over. "Those robots are delicate   
instruments and not to played with!"  
  
"Yeah, stop that this instant!" said the Robot Washu following the real one.  
  
The two Tenchi's looked over at the chaos on the other side of the room and worriedly   
got up and went to try and calm the two girls down. As they arrived the two Mihoshi's and the   
two Kiyone's where just getting up. Un fortunately the fight between the two and Ayeka's decided   
to come to a climax just then as well.  
  
As the four powers mixed there was a huge explosion as for the second time today magical   
force field and energy bolt hit each other. Moment's later pieces of robot's fell to the ground.  
  
"sigh. Well that was a short lived experiment." Said Washu picking up one the Robot   
Washu's now disentached from inside her floating red forcefield. "I guess it's back to the   
drawing board."  
  
All around her Mihoshi, Kiyone, Ryoko, Ayeka and Tenchi twitched unconscious. Sasami came   
downstairs from her bedroom, "What's all the noise?".  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ouchie!"  
  
"Mihoshi I told you to stop touching that!" yelled Kiyone. She rubbed her forehead as   
her head pounded from the movement as the two partners walked up to their house.  
  
Throwing their shoes off at the door Mihoshi sunk to the floor, weary, as Kiyone went   
to their dimensional closet and pulled out their futon beds. Throwing Mihoshi her blanket Kiyone   
slipped under her own and laid down in her bed without even changing her clothes.  
  
Next to her she heard Mihoshi yawn and slip into her own bed. A few minutes later she   
felt her partner tap her on her shoulder.  
  
"Kiyone I have a question."  
  
"Yes Mihoshi?" Kiyone continued lying on her side.  
  
"How did I end up in the shower this morning?"  
  
FIN  
  
  
Author's not: I know that the ending is a little forced ~sigh~ okay ALOT forced but this was   
the first fanfiction I had ever started on and I knew if I didn't finish it soon I'd probably never  
finish it. (i even finished Gundam Halloween WHILE working on this which gives you some idea as to  
why i thought this.)  



End file.
